Heroes of Konoha
by BlackDevil1942
Summary: The Scroll of Heroes has always been passed down from Hero to Hero. Now Naruto must take up the mantle his Father left him and face the trials that all heroes must and protect Konoha. Heavy NaruHina central, Sasu, Saku bashing. M for later conent
1. Chapter 1

Heroes of Konoha

Ch.1 Contract

Naruto , age six,was running through alleyways and streets from a mob of villagers and some shinobi. This particular problem was a weekly if not semi-weekly occurrence. Each encounter left him either beaten and near death or mortally wounded and near death. Tonight was the latter, as he had already received a kunai to his right shoulder and a slash from a sword across his back. His wounds were closed from his fast healing abilities.

Naruto knew of his _condition_, as he had figured it out less than a year ago after a near death beating. He had overheard an ANBU that was carrying him talking with his partner about him and his prisoner. They, of course, thought he was unconscious and believed Naruto couldn't hear them. Naruto never told the Third Hokage that he knew, since the old man kept lying to him all those years about why he was hated. Naruto knew Sarutobi knew his parents, lineage, status and everything else about him. The only reason Naruto didn't despise the Third was because he believed the old man had important reasons for not telling him. That however, wouldn't matter if this mob caught him.

Naruto continued to run through Konoha until he came across an abandoned estate. The Building was two stories and looked similar to a western mansion. Granted there were traces of eastern culture on the building as well. Naruto ran towards the gate and pushed it open. He ran towards the house until he accidentally fell into a hole. He fell down and blacked out when he connected to the ground.

The mob stopped at the entrance of the compound and was hesitant to enter. One villager voiced his concerns.

"We can't enter this place it's haunted and guarded by _them_," the villager shuddered in fear.

"He's right Senpai, chances are that kyuubi brat has been ended by the compounds defences and 'guards'. Only a clan member or those welcome can enter unharmed and alive," a Konoha Chunin told his superior. The Jounin nodded and he, along with the others, dispersed and went about their business.

Naruto awoke inside the hole he had fallen into. He rubbed his head from the pain. He looked around and noticed he was in an underground chamber. It was narrow and led to a platform with a symbol carved into it. On the platform were a scroll and a note attached to it. Curiosity being one of Naruto's many banes, decided to read the note.

_Dear reader_

_If you are reading this then you have discovered the Namikaze's legacy. Within this scroll lie the souls and hearts of the Heroes of Albion and their followers. The scroll can only be opened and signed by a true hero and blood relative of a hero. Those who do not reach said pre-requisites will be flogged and snuffed by the ghosts of Sam and Max and then their Mother. Seriously! If you don't believe me I dare you, I double dare you. Oops getting off topic. Anyway just open the scroll and you will be interviewed by the Seeress and she will decide whether or not you fit the bill._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konahagakure no Sato._

_P.S. DON'T SUMMON REAVER!11_

Naruto mouth dropped to the floor. He was now in the possession of one of the Yondaime's most guarded secrets. He looked at the scroll and noticed it was kept closed by the same seal that was carved on the platform (AN: It's the Guild Seal, I can't give a good description). Naruto touched the seal on the scroll and suddenly it snapped in half, opening the scroll. The scroll rolled open and when it stopped rolling an elderly woman, wearing red and white robes, stood before Naruto. She wore a red hood to conceal herself, but from Naruto's point of view he could see that she was blind.

"Hello there young one; I am Theresa, Guardian of the scroll and Seeress of the Heroes," she introduced herself. "You are obviously a hero since you were able to open the scroll, but who are you and who are you descended from?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I'm an orphan so I don't know my lineage."

"I see. I however do know who you descend from since you use your mother's maiden name and I knew her."

"You did? Can you tell me?"

"Of course, but first I must ask whether or not you know of your burden."

"I do, and I know he is the cause for the hatred towards me." This took Theresa by surprise as she had been present when the Kyuubi was sealed and knew of Minato's dying wish.

"Then this revelation will hurt you, but is necessary for you to understand as well. Your father was Minato Namikaze, and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Your father used you for the sealing since he could not ask or trust any other to commit such a deed."

"That makes sense I guess. I always noticed we looked similar and Ojii-chan always told me he was obsessed with ramen like me." Theresa sweat dropped at the mention since she had witnessed the eternal void that was Minato's stomach.

"You are taking this rather well for someone your age."

"I am shocked and surprised, but 3 years of continous beatings, maimings, and being ostracized has taught me that losing your cool only makes things worse."

"Well said, but I sense another within the village that has the abilities of a hero."

"It might be Hinata Hyuuga."

"Why do you say that?"

"We're friends, and she tells me about her dreams always coming true. She usually has a dream for a week and then it happens within the week. Whether it's me pulling a prank or a Shinobi Hi-ate coming home to signify he was killed in action; she is always right and knows beforehand."

Theresa was stunned, unlike Naruto, she understood the true seriousness of what was being said. She needed to meet this girl and quickly.

"Naruto, before we continue with the signing, I must speak with your Third Hokage."

"Jiji-chan, ok but I don't think it is safe to go out with the mobs looking for me."

"Fear not for I will assign you protection, though I warn you he is somewhat...overzealous and quirky."

"As long as he can keep the villagers and ninja away from me, its fine."

Theresa nodded she summoned his guard and Naruto was little sceptical when he saw him. He wore a white and black fur coat, wore black shoes and knee high socks, carried a black cane made of steel, he had small pistol holstered on his left thigh, wore black gloves, and wore a black top hat that had a pair of goggles wrapped around the base. He had pale white skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a superior, yet sinister demeanour about him.

"What do you want now witch? I was in the middle of having some delectable wine and bedding two smashing ladies" said the man with annoyance in his voice.

"Hello Reaver. I have a charge that requires your protection until he signs the contract" Theresa told him.

"Oh really. So this is Minato's offspring; I must say he's a little scrawny and the whiskers do make him look cute. I bet all the ladies are always pinching his little cheeks" Reaver commented with a trace of mockery.

"More like punch and kick from what the boy has told me." Reavers demeanour changed from quirky to stern. Needless to say this was not a good thing. The spirits of Oakvale could testify to that.

"Is that so, then I will have to have a nice long chat with the old man before the day is out."

"Good I will meet you there since another must be summoned to the meeting. Take the scroll and meet me at the Hokage tower. Oh and Reaver. Feel free to show your 'generosity' to the people of Konoha."

"Oh I shall," he returned to his quirky smirk. Theresa then teleported to the tower; leaving both lads behind. "Well boy we should get going. Follow me so that you know the way in and out from now on. They both walked down the other direction of the corridor. They passed through several rooms and passageways before they exited the main building's entrance. They walked at a decent pace towards the tower, that is, until they came across the population.

Kakashi Hatake, Hayate Gekko, and Yuguao Uzuki were enjoying a nice long after mission drink in a nearby bar. Kakashi had heard about another attack on Naruto and felt sickened and ashamed that he had failed to protect his Sensei's son yet again. He was about to take a long swig of sake, when he heard a very familiar voice that made him and his two comrades freeze in fear.

"People of Konoha," the voice announced. All three ANBU turned to see their nightmare returned, Reaver. "It has come to my attention that young Uzumaki Naruto has been mistreated, and nearly killed many times, for quite some time."

"Oh crap," all three shinobi said in unison.

"As a reward, I will begin handing out prizes to the most deserving of villagers and shinobi who have commited said acts against the boy." One shinobi decide to admit to such a 'proud' act.

"I've attempted several times actually," said the ninja, believing that the man was wealthy and would reward him handsomely.

"Then here is your prize," Reaver smiled. He fired his pistol at the shinobi. Naruto nearly jumped out of his pants when he saw this. The villagers and shinobi all nearly suffered a fatal heart attack. "Now if anybody attacks the boy they'll be shot. Reaver shoots the shinobi again. Anyone who calls him demon brat or any other vulgar name will be shot. He aimed his pistol and shot the wounded shinobi yet again. Anyone caught trying to reveal his _condition_ will be, you guessed it, shot! He fired again, this time killing the shinobi. Now please disperse and return to your business as I am in a generous mood and might start handing out prizes immediately. The Konoha citizens that were present all ran for their homes and closed their shops. With the exception of three ANBU that is. Reaver let out a chuckle. Ah, if isn't my favourite Cyclops, diseased swordsman, and appealing seductress. How have you been?

"R-reaver-san, its g-go-good to see you again," Kakashi answered quite terrified at the moment.

"Likewise Kakashi, would you by any chance be free to escort myself and Naruto to the Hokage tower. We have some business there and I would feel much safer with such a fair beauty like Yugao by my side," he smiled as he pulled Yugao to him by the waist. She returned the gesture with a slap. Oooooh, feisty as ever; I love it when they fight back.

"Actually *cough* Reaver *cough* san, we were just*cough* headed that way*cough*," Hayate said hoping to get Yugao of Reaver's mind.

"Excellent, no doubt the council will be thrilled to see me again, just as you are," The three adults chuckled nervously at the thought of the council knowing of Reaver and the other heroes return. While they continued their trek towards the tower, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten into.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was waiting, along with the rest of the council and Hinata, for Naruto and Reaver to enter the tower for the emergency meeting. To say that Sarutobi nearly shit his pants when he saw Theresa appeared in his office was an understatement. The same could be said from the council when she stood before them and waited as well; especially after she informed them that Naruto knew the _whole_ truth of his lineage. Hiashi himself had gotten on his hands and knees and bowed in respect. Only Sarutobi understood why, but that still didn't make him less nervous about the situation. The Professor was yanked from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hokage-sama it's Inu; we brought Naruto-kun and Reaver -san with us."

"Enter," the hokage commanded. Kakashi, Hayate, Yugao, Reaver and Naruto entered the council room. Naruto waved to Hinata when he saw her. She, of course, waved back, but blushed severely while doing so. The Hokage cleared his throat. "Reaver, how are you this evening?

"Despite having to babysitting and deal with the local trash; not to bad at all. However, you and I will be having a quaint chat about the young kit when this is over." Sarutobi gulped and knew he would need a successor before the night was finished. "But back to business. I can only assume Theresa wishes for you to know of Naruto being a Great Hero and that he has discovered the contract after fleeing a mob of ruthless vagabonds.

"Yes, but I would also like to examine the young girl Hinata as well," Theresa added. This surprised many as only members of the Namikaze clan and The Sage of Six Paths himself have ever signed the scroll. Theresa took the sealed scroll from Reaver and held it to Hinata. Place your hand on the seal child. She hesitated before looking at Naruto, who gave her a thumbs up and his foxy grin. She placed her hand on the seal and it snapped open. Theresa smiled and stood up. Then it is true what Naruto said, you are the other Hero of the village. Hiashi was stunned and was having trouble staying conscious.

"But how? How is it possible," Hiashi babbled when he broke from his stupor.

"Hiashi, like all clan heads before you; you knew someday this would happen."

"I know Theresa-sama, but in my lifetime and my eldest daughter no less..."

"Hiashi what is it you speak of," Hiruzen asked somewhat concerned.

"Do you know who founded the Hyuuga and created the Byakugan," Hiashi asked the council? All, save Sarutobi, shook their heads no. "Theresa created the Byakugan and founded the clan. Throughout the generations our ability to see the future has dwindled to nothing, but we gained our abilities from her eyes as well. The entire council gasped. Theresa has told all clan heads that when a Hyuuga becomes a hero, they would be the new Guardian of the Scroll and Seeress/Seer of Heroes when they die and enter the scroll like all heroes before them. It is because of her hero blood that it is possible to pass on this duty since all Hyuuga have a trace of hero blood in them. The council looked at Theresa and then to Hinata, whom had fainted from learning she was said legendary Hyuuga and was being fanned by Naruto so she could wake up.

"What Hiashi said is true, but for now both children must sign the contracts and summon their Guide and Follower," Theresa explained.

"Their what," one councilmen asked?

"All Heroes have had a Follower that aided them and supported them to the end, as well as a Guide who prepared them and directed them down the path they chose. I myself was the Guide for the First Hero King known as Sparrow. Both children must summon these people from the scroll to aid them in their trials in life as a hero."

"Does that mean I could summon my dad or mom," Naruto asked, having been explained by Reaver that all heroes soul's go to the scroll when they die, along with their spouses and followers of their own, so that they can aid in preparing and guiding the future heroes.

"No. Your father's soul was given to the Shinigami when he sealed the Kyuubi in you, and as such he cannot enter the scroll ever and those that follow(ed) him are not able to enter the scroll either; your mother included," Theresa explained, sadness present in her voice. Naruto lowered his head in sadness. Hinata hugged him and tried to comfort him. "Now, both of you must sign the scroll with your blood. Once you have your two summonses, they will place a condition on your contract that you _must_ fulfill, with the exception of death being the reason you cannot, or the contract in null and void. Both children nodded. They signed their names and waited for Theresa to examine the signatures. These are all in order. Naruto summon your follower first. Naruto nodded, did the proper hand sign and slammed his palm into the ground.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Follower of the Hero," Naruto yelled. Smoke covered the room and cleared to reveal a tall, well built, middle aged man with white hair, white eyes, a white beard, and three halos above his head. He had a Howl tattoo on his face, wore Bright Plate armour, and carried a large sword along with a beautifully crafted bow.

"Hello little brother, it would seem you are this young one's follower," Theresa explained.

"Yes it would seem so. Hello their little one I am Reaper, Hero of Oakvale and Albion," Reaper extended his hand and shook Naruto's hand. Naruto prepared for the second part of the summoning.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Guide of the Hero," what happened next stunned and baffled even Theresa; Theresa poofed from existence and then poofed back where Naruto had slammed his hand.

"Now that I did not expect or predict," Theresa said. "Not even the Sage of Six Paths was able to summon me as a Guide; this will prove most interesting.

"Theresa-sama, how will you train Hinata if you are Uzamaki-san's Guide," Hiashi asked?

"First, it's Namaikaze-san and second, Hinata cannot be trained or become the Seeress until her soul enters the scroll; so there is no cause for worry," Theresa explained.

"Other than the Kyuubi brat becoming a hero," said a fat civilian councilman. He was silenced from a bullet to the head from Reaver.

"Looks like someone won a prize, anyone else want to win something," Reaver asked with enthusiasm? The councils against Naruto all paled and shook their heads. Now it was Hinata's turn. She slammed her hand into the ground like Naruto did.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Guide of the Hero," the smoke cleared revealing an old man with a white moustache, wearing black and yellow robes, and the guild seal tattooed on his forehead.

"Aw, so this is my new student," he bowed. "I am the former Guild Master of the Heroes Guild. Hinata bowed and stated her name as well. She then slammed her hand again for her second summon.

Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Follower of the Hero," when the smoked cleared everyone in the council room had one thought on their mind.

"_Oh sweet Jesus Buddha Christ please no_," There stood none other than Reaver. Hiashi nearly died from ten simultaneous heart attacks and five continuous bowel movements.

"Oh now this is a treat. I am going enjoy spending time with this lovely little flower and turn her into an irresistible goddess of beauty and pleasure," Reaver chuckled. Hiashi received twenty more heart attacks at the thought of her little angel becoming a flaunty seductress. The Hospital was busy for the next three days keeping Hiashi alive.

"Now for your conditions," Theresa looked at Naruto. "Naruto, you must become Hokage, but you must earn it. Then you must fulfill your father's deal of allowing all Konoha nin to enter the scroll as your followers when they die; with their consent. Naruto nodded and smiled with a 'thumbs up'.

"You got it Seer oba-chan, I'll become the greatest Hokage," Theresa sweat dropped at the nick name but smiled. Hinata blushed when Naruto turned towards her and smiled. Reaver noticed this and got a very devious idea that was actually beneficial to everyone.

"Well, Miss Hyuuga, your conditions are: to marry Naruto Namikaze by your 18th birthday, sire three children by your 25th birthday and five by your 35th, and become a high ranking Shinobi by the time Naruto is Hokage," Reaver grinned. Hiashi suffered thirty more heart attcks, what a trooper. The Guild Master pondered for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"B-but why," Hinata asked, trying very hard not to faint?

"It's simple, so that you and Naruto can bring a new generation of Heroes to Konoha. If either of you were to conceive with a non-hero, maybe one of five of your children would become a hero and that's iffy. Plus they would only be Minor Heroes, like me, who only specialize in one skill set. The skill sets being skill, strength, and mana. However, if you conceived with Naruto, all your children will be heroes and maybe one or two will be Great Heroes like Reaper or the Second Hero King of Albion. The last Great Hero since Naruto, was the Sage of Six Paths. Both of you marrying and having children ensures a generation of Heroes in Konoha. That and I want to make him wrapped around your finger. No man will dare look at you with lingering eyes, but Naruto will not resist your beauty and appeal. He will desire you to the point where your simplest request is his greatest quest, and he will follow you to the bed without question or resistance to make yet another little hero to scamper around mischievously," Reaver chuckled as Hiashi suffered more heart attacks; seriously this guy really can take it.

"If that is the case then we should ensure that they both produce a significant amount of offspring," a councillor interjected. "I believe they should be placed in a breeding program that will allow us to not only monitor both heroes, but ensure that the next generation of heroes is in the double digits. The councillor received a hard smack from Reaver's cane.

"As much as I enjoy under aged orgies, due to Konohas actions against the Namikaze clan, Theresa and I believe that Konoha must meet its own conditions with the contract," Reaver explained. "If you deny any of the conditions without a valid and _extremely_ important reason, then we shall take both children and the scroll elsewhere. Besides I can't bear the thought of my new beautiful hero being turned into a cow for the purposes of breeding like a common animal.

"You can't do that," Homura yelled in anger, only to receive a small lightning attack to his chest. The council turned to see Theresa scowling.

"I am the Guardian of the Scroll and only _**I**_ decide who can have it and where it shall be kept," Theresa fumed. "Konoha has truly disappointed me and the other heroes, were it not for Naruto and Hinata's loyalty, we would have already left the instant we knew both were heroes. In fact I have suspicions that it was made sure that Naruto and Hinata never discover their true legacy. Theresa could see most of the council turn pale and knew that, for the most part, they were caught. Did you, at any point, plan on telling Naruto of his heritage, burden, or responsibilities as a Namikaze and Hero? Sarutobi lowered his head in shame since he did not plan until, at least, his sixteenth birthday; which by then, it would be too late for Naruto and Hinata to become heroes because of the council's political power. The council would've, by that time, seized the Namikaze assets regardless of inheritance, and gained control of the scroll for study and possible experimentation. Sarutobi would've been helpless to stop it. As I suspected! She spat at them.

"We will accept whatever conditions you desire Theresa-sama, just please do not abandon Konoha and take my daughter," Hiashi begged on his hands and knees.

"Our conditions are as follows: No CRA will be enacted on either of these children, Konoha must make a public apology to Naruto Namikaze along with reparations, _all_ assets, and inheritance to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan given to him. Konoha must reveal Naruto's entire heritage to the public, down to the last detail. Neither child can be arrested, threatened, attacked or killed by a resident of Konoha; to do so will cause all residents in the scroll to raise Konoha to the ground. Finally, no attempts of political superiorty or power can be used against them, such as being denied the chance of being Hokage."

"NO! Absolutely not! We will not apologise to that demon," Fugaku Uchiha and many other council members roared in anger. "He does not deserve the power he has, it should have been given to the Uchiha and it will once we have the political pull to do so. The council, with exception of several clans who were just plain pissed, cheered in agreement. Fugaku received a bullet in both arms from Reaver.

"If you do not like our conditions then we shall leave. There are many others that would take us in with open arms, say Kumo or Iwa," Reaver pondered, so as to goad the council.

"They will be marked as missing-nin and placed in the bingo books," Danzo said in the hopes of halting Reavers escapades.

"They are both civilians and are free to leave Konoha at anytime, even if they are from a clan; and since they have not committed any crimes they cannot be arrested or held in Konoha."

"Sarutobi you cannot allow this; call your ANBU and have them arrested and placed in my care, where they will be trained and bred properly," Danzo demanded of the Hokage.

"We all know what would become of both children and I will not condemn a boy to become a weapon and a girl to become no better than cattle. Theresa all of your demands will be met so long as you do not leave Konoha and ensure Naruto is properly protected from his clan's enemies outside and_ inside_ Konoha," Sarutobi requested as he sneered at Danzo, the council and Fugaku.

"Hokage-sama this is outrageous, we will not give anything to that spawn. His father was fool, his mother a demon whore, and his inheritance is rightfully Konoha's and not his-," the councillor would've continued had he not received numerous death blows from several sources. The councillor was shot from Reaver, stabbed by Kakashi, a kunai in the heart by Sarutobi, and beaten across the head by Naruto with Reavers cane.

"Anyone else want to insult my family who, by the way, saved you not only during the Third Shinobi War, but during Kyuubi's attack on the village," the council silenced all protests after that. Many clan heads felt shameful at the painful remembrance of having not aided the son of their saviours, simply because they didn't really care one way or another about the boy.

"That is enough Naruto I will handle it from here. I promise you will receive what was rightfully yours from the beginning," Sarutobi said calmly as he took out a key. "Take Hinata to your compound and remain there until myself or Theresa say otherwise. This council meeting is adjourned, all except Hiashi, Inu, and the heroes please leave. Once all the council left Reaver spoke.

"Come out Itachi, we wish to speak with you as well," sure enough, the young ANBU appeared. "Good now all thats missing is the pervert. Theresa nodded and looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto since both of you are in danger, even amongst the populace, until we make the conditions and your marriage contract legal; I am allowing you and Hinata to summon some personal guards from now on. You can choose from several groups, but I advise Major Swift and his Brigade since he was your father's follower. Hinata, I advise either Logan's Royal Guard or Sabine and the Dwellers, since both are fanatically loyal to those who summon them; so long as you don't ask them to do anything that goes against their morals. Both children nodded. Hinata decide to do her summon first.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Logan's Royal Guard," Hinata yelled. From the smoke came a man in purple royal armour. He had black hair that was slicked back, a small goatee on his chin, brown eyes, and commanding aura about him. Behind him were four identical soldiers wearing purple armour, strange triangular helmets, and carrying a rifle and sword each. The man looked at Hinata puzzlingly.

"Why have you summoned me child? I am not a man who likes using his talents to babysit."

"Calm down Logan. This is Hinata, the next Seeress of the scroll, and now under your protection. She is to be guarded until further notice and from now on you, and your men, are her personal military force should the need arise," Theresa explained to the former king.

"My apologies Lady Hinata; I will follow you without question, so long as you use us to defend your home and protect your homeland no matter the cost," Logan asked. Hinata nodded and accepted these terms. Now it was Naruto's turn.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Swift Brigade," when the smoke cleared five men were sitting at a round table playing poker. One man had brown hair, wore a red military suit, and had an immense amount of wounds and bullet holes on his body. Another soldier wore the typical red coat attire, and carried a lute on his back. Another wore a red vest overtop a white long sleeved shirt and black pants, he carried a beautiful cutlass sword and well crafted rifle, he had dirty blonde hair that was combed to the right side of his head, and had green eyes. The fourth man wore a standard red coat outfit, carried a shovel along with his weapons, and had a full beard on his chin. The final man seem the oldest, his black hair was combed and curled out to the right by several inches, it had a white streak of aging hair going across it, he had a big long black moustache, wore a red officers coat with black pants, carried a cutlass and rifle, and appeared to be smoking a small wooden pipe. The soldiers did not notice their change of scenery.

"I call," said the blonde soldier.

"I'll raise you ten," the wounded soldier added.

"I fold," groaned the soldier with the shovel.

"Same here," the lute soldier sighed.

"Gentlemen, straight flush," the older soldier said revealing his cards.

"Oh Goddamn it Major that's six wins in a row, how do you do it," the blonde soldier asked?

"Experience and skill my boy, now who's up for another-oh hello Theresa what are you doing here?"

"You have been summoned by a new hero," Theresa answered and pointed to Naruto. Swift's confused face turned into one of pure happiness at the sight of Naruto.

"Naruto is that you," the Major asked? Naruto nodded. "By George look at you, I haven't seen you since you were just a baby in a bundle of blankets. You're the spitting image of your father, except for the whiskers, and you have your mother's eyes. Speaking of your father, how's the fur ball been treating you, behaving like a good prisoner I hope? Naruto laughed nervously.

"Considering he's the only reason I haven't died yet and who he is, not too bad actually," Naruto grinned sheepishly. The Major and his men frowned.

"What do you mean lad," the Major asked?

"Later Swift; for now you and your men are, now, Naruto's personal military force and guards," Theresa explained. "Now if you, along with Logan, would please escort Naruto and his future wife back to the Namikaze compound and remain there to guard them, until myself or the Hokage say otherwise. Swift wanted answers as to what the boy had meant, but decided to let it go...for now. Oh, and save your conditions until Naruto has answered any of your questions about him. This caused Swift and the boys to become even more curious about the boy

"Very well, Naruto allow me to introduce myself and some of my men. I am Major Swift, I was your father's follower when he was a hero; we'll save the adventure tales for later. The blonde one is Captain Ben Finn."

"So six years old and already shagging the ladies; you're Minato's son alright," Ben teased, causing Hinata and Naruto to blush.

"SHUT UP BEN," the residents of the room yelled.

"Fine, I'll just sit in the corner and mope."

"Ahem, as I was saying, the one with all the wounds is Private Jamie

"728 wounds and still kicking," Jamie snorted a laugh.

"The one with the lute is Corporal Jenkins."

"If you ever need some romance in your relationship or a good instrumental flogging, I'm your man," he stated as he swung his lute in the air like a club.

"Finally, the one with the shovel is Private Higgins."

"My specialties are digging graves and filling them," Higgins said a little ominously.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let us be off so you and the young lady can sit down, have some tea, and tell us all about yourself and I'll tell you a few tales about me, Scythe, and your father," Swift said in an almost grandfatherly manner.

"Indeed, I to would like to know the life of Minato's legacy and his fiancée," Logan added. The group then left for the compound. The rest waited for a certain pervert to arrive.

"Hey Sarutobi how are you," speak of the devil. Jiraya entered through the window and only then noticed the additional audience.

"Hello Jiraya, you and I need to discuss your responsibilities about a certain blonde haired Jinnchuriki," Reaver smiled as he wiped his cane with a cloth.

"W-w-wait Reaver-san le-le-let me explain," unfortunately, for Jiraya, Reaver was having none of it. Throughout Konoha the bloodcurdling screams of a single man could be heard.

Major Swift, Logan, and the others were walking through Konoha's market district, since it was the quickest way to the Namikaze compound. The guards were spread in a square formation surrounding the children, with Swift and Logan within the centre of the formation on either side of the two children. Swift couldn't help but notice the glares and animosity from the people. He glanced at Logan, who had also noticed the rage coming from the people. Suddenly whispers were heard from the people that made Swift seethe in rage.

"There's the demon, but who's the girl?"

"Probably his whore, no doubt a demon herself."

"No, that's the Hyuuga heiress. Maybe he's controlling her."

"Poor child was probably seduced and controlled; no w she follows him willingly."

"I wonder if those soldiers are guiding them to prison to be executed; good riddance I say."

"I can't believe that the Hyuuga would fall so far; she just some pathetic slut."

"I say we execute them now and help out those soldiers."

"The Hokage would have our heads. I say we let justice finally be enacted."

"I hope the traitor suffers more than the beast; giving herself away like that."

Swift was near the breaking point, when a young hand gripped his arm away from his sword. Swift could see the young blonde boy shaking his head, as if begging him not to harm any of them. He noticed the girl had the same pleading eyes. Swift wanted answers and he was going to get them even if he had to strangle every member of the Konoha council to get it.

After what felt like hours of walking and listening to hating whispers, the group finally arrived at the compound. Logan had two of his guards remain at the gate and swift had Higgins and Jenkins guard the main door. Upon entering the house; Swift asked Naruto to summon several people. Naruto summoned said people who introduced themselves as Elise, Alex, and Jasper.

"Hello girls, Jasper; sorry to bother you this evening but I was wondering if you could fetch some tea, snacks and blankets for young Naruto and his fiancée while me and the boys scout the perimeter," Swift requested? They nodded and brought both children into the living room and sat the both down on a large couch in front of a fireplace. Jasper went for the tea and snacks, while Elise and Alex wrapped both children in blankets and started a fire to whisk away the coming cold night air. Both women noticed their somewhat unhappy demeanour and wished to know what had made both children so upset. Before they could make any form of inquiry, Jasper enter with a tray that had a pot of tea, several cups, a plate with crackers and cheese, and a plate of sugar cookies. Upon giving both children a cup, Swift, Ben, Logan, and Jamie entered the room. Logan and Swift sat on chairs located on either side of the couch facing the fire. Ben and Jamie stood a few metres behind the couch at attention and on guard. Swift looked at both girls and nodded. They left the room along with Jasper to prepare a room and pyjamas for the two children. Swift cleared his throat.

"Naruto I want the truth, what is going on with the villagers and why does the compound seem like it's been abandoned for years," Swift asked in a stern tone? Naruto took a sip of his tea before answering the question.

"You're not going to like it Major, but before I tell you promise me you won't go on a rampage with your brigade," Naruto begged the man? This, of course, only made the old soldier more concerned about the situation.

"I promise I will not harm the village Naruto, but I will not promise I won't be infuriated and resentful towards them," Swift answered. Naruto sighed and squeezed Hinata's hand for support, who returned the squeeze and a comforting smile.

"Well you see..."

Nearly fifteen minutes later the entire Konoha region shook as the people felt and heard a roar of pure and utter rage screaming "WHAT!" It was considered Konoha's second most frightening event next to the Kyuubi.


	2. Chapter 2

Heroes of Konoha

Ch.2 And so our story begins

After a substantial beating of Jiraya from Reaver, the group decided to move on to more pressing matters. The Heroes turned to Itachi.

"So Itachi how have you been these past years," Theresa asked?

"Good Theresa-sama, thank you," Itachi replied. He gave a light bow to the other heroes and the Hokage.

"Itachi-san, how much worse is the Uchiha situation," Sarutobi asked, getting straight to business?

"It is stable, but after tonight I highly doubt that it will remain that way," Sarutobi nodded. "The threat is still lingering, but it shall be sometime before we are required to act. Itachi explained.

"The Uchiha have become more restless I see," Reaper stated.

"Yes, we believe it is only a matter of time before they revolt, but they do not have the resolve or support to act. Once they have more internal support then they may act, but even I cannot be sure. Their arrogance and ego have no boundaries and may cause them to act rashly," Sarutobi explained. Theresa looked at Itachi.

"Itachi I wish to speak to you about your position in the events to come," Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "Will you continue to shirk your responsibilities as a hero or will you finally make the right choice and accept your destiny as the children have?

**Three Days Later**

Swift, Logan, Sarutobi, Hinata, Hiashi, Naruto, and a platoon of Brigade, Guard, and Anbu escorting them; were travelling to the centre of the village to make the announcements about Naruto and Hinata. At the centre were the rest of the clan heads and their escort, an additional Anbu platoon, and the remainder of the council. The entire village, shinobi and civilian, had been summoned to the announcement. During the initial travel to the event, many villagers had attempted to throw objects at Naruto and Hinata. This of course ended after Swift nearly had his entire platoon go on a kill spree; which Naruto stopped before it began. One group had been so bold as to call Hinata a kyuubi whore. Hiashi added ten more to his Shinobi kill count. After the village got the general message, the walk became more peaceful; if you consider cold glares and whispered insults to be peaceful.

Upon arriving at the podium, Hinata and Naruto summoned their guide and follower. The Village nearly entered a panic when Reaver stepped on the platform. Naruto heard several phrases such as "bloody murder" and "the end is nigh" and even "I miss the kyuubi". Hinata began to grow very worrisome after also hearing similar screams and yells. Naruto just shrugged and gave Hinata a reassuring hug to calm her already overloaded nerves. Both children sat in chairs just behind the Sandaime. They were flanked by their follower's and their guide's sat behind them. The Civilian Council and Danzo sat left of Sarutobi, while his advisor's and the clan heads sat right of him. The platform was surrounded by the platoons of soldiers brought to protect the two young VIPs. The tension in the air made most people quite nauseated; it was unbearable. Unfortunately, it was later learned that it was actually a stink bomb that had been planted and set off on the eastern side of the village near the market district. The gathering was sadly downwind of a certain blonde haired boy's prank.

Sarutobi stepped forward towards the podium at the front of the platform. He cleared his throat.

"People of Konoha, today I have called you all to rectify several mistakes I have made in my renewed position as Hokage," you could almost hear the villagers praying and crossing their fingers for Naruto's execution. "The first being the hidden truth behind one Naruto Uzumaki, or I should say Namikaze. This caused many Shinobi and some older civilians to pale in total fear, others red in anger, and the rest indifference or confusion. Sarutobi then explained Naruto's origins, down to the last unimportant detail. What surprised many, including Naruto, was that the Namikazes had been an outcast clan until the end of the Second Shinobi War. The Namikazes had apparently sent most of its clan and nin on a suicide mission to hold off a joint Kusa and Kiri invasion in Ame so that Konoha and its Allies could retreat safely. No one survived. Sarutobi then explained Naruto's origins as a hero and boy did that really bury the hatchet. Descendant of Reaper, The Hero Kings, The Sage of Six Paths, and last clan member of both the famed Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, as well as son to Minato Namikaze The Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze The Red Spitfire of The Fire Nation and Konoha. Oh yeah, Konoha's citizens were pissed. Many at Naruto for being liar, despite the Hokage revealing the information, some at themselves for being so stupid, and others at their fellow citizens for actually persecuting the boy in the first place. Sarutobi proceeded to calm the crowd down, after which he directed Naruto to stand up and walk up to him. Sarutobi bowed.

"Naruto, on behalf of Konoha, I and the council apologise for not only crimes against your person, but your clan as a whole," he stated somewhat sadly. He then whispered so that only Naruto could hear. "Please forgive this foolish old monkey. Naruto proceeded to frown. Sarutobi instantly thought he had asked for too much, he couldn't blame the boy after all.

"Jiji-chan, never say that again," Naruto scolded. "You did what you did because you thought it would keep me safe. I can't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. You made a mistake, but you owned up to it, that's all I ask. Sarutobi had tears in his old eyes. Besides I can't stay mad at my home. How can I be Hokage if I hate my home and its people? To be Hokage means to love and protect your home and its people and that's what I will always do. So yes I humbly accept Konoha's apology; _even if only 20 people actually mean it_. He thought to himself. Sarutobi proceeded to hug the young blonde, much to his embarrassment. A geez Jiji common you're embarrassing me. Sarutobi placed the boy down. After a few more explanations, such as Naruto containing the Kyuubi, and that any act against Naruto and his future family will be swiftly dealt with. Finally near the end the council and clans made their own personal apologises. Those on the platform could tell the fake smiles both from and directed at Naruto. The civilian council members simply apologised to Naruto and sat back down. Danzo however, presented him a ninjato that was common amongst his Ne forces. He then said he had no personal quarrel with the boy and was simply doing what he felt was necessary for Konoha's protection. Ben Finn's bullshit radar went ballistic. The clan heads all presented a gift to Naruto as a way of reparation for the acts against his clan in the past. Inoichi Yamanaka presented Naruto with a book on lethal and helpful plants so that he could counteract and create deadly poisons. Shibi Aburame gave Naruto a pheromone that if placed on a target, would cause all insects within a mile radius to attack said target; with the exception of any Aburame bugs on both accounts. Choza Akimichi gave Naruto a scroll on an old Taijutsu style called Mountain style. The style essentially turned the user, metaphorically, into an immovable mountain when fighting in taijutsu so long as they had the build and muscle mass to do so. Shikaku Nara gave Naruto two gifts a shogi board with a book on strategies, and as much advice on women and being a husband to "troublesome wives". He received a frying pan to the head from his wife in the crowd. Fugaku Uchiha reluctantly gave him a scroll on their basic fire techniques and kunai styles. Tsume Inuzaka, in Naruto and Hinata's opinion, had the best gift so far. Tsume presented Naruto with a young fox kit that she had found wounded near her compound and had healed it. The kit nuzzled Naruto as it was petted by the blonde. The kit then bounced on to Hinata's lap and fell asleep in a curled up ball. Hinata ended up squealing "Kawaii" along with several other young girls in the crowd. Hiashi's gift was the last before Sarutobi presented his gift on behalf of his clan. Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Naruto-san the gift I give you is not an object but something much more valuable," Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Since Hinata is to become a Namikaze, she is no longer eligible to become clan head. This caused Hinata to immediately grow pale, she knew what that meant. Naruto was becoming more concerned. Normally this would mean that she is branded with the caged bird seal-

"WHAT! You can't do that to Hinata," Naruto protested. Hiashi held his hand up.

"Let me finish," Naruto remained silent. "As I was saying under normal circumstances, yes this would occur; but as reparation for the crimes against the Namikazes, as our clan is the guiltiest, Hinata and any future Byakugan children both in the Namikaze, and in other clans they may marry into, will not be branded with the seal **ever**. You have solemn word and promise as clan head that this shall always be from now on.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama, but I was wondering if I could get that in writing," Naruto asked.

"Already done," Hiashi pulled out a paper from his kimono. "Just sign on the dotted line and Sarutobi is witness. Naruto looked it over just to be safe and frowned near the end.

"Hiashi-sama what is this part about "proper training"?"

"Ah, that simply entails that you will allow Hyuuga clan members to train them in the Byagukan and Gentle Fists."

"No catch or loop holes I should know about; like they must be trained in the Hyuuga compound until deemed ready, which could be their entire life?"

"Already covered," Hiashi stated as he pointed five lines down on the contract. Naruto read the rest of the contract and nodded. He signed the document along with Hiruzen as witness. After which Hiruzen himself, along with his son Asuma, stood in front of Naruto. Asuma presented Naruto with two Ulaks (The curved Trench Knives from Chronicles of Riddick) that he had custom made for this particular announcement and a scroll on different techniques and forms with these knives, including wind manipulation. Asuma shook Naruto's hand and returned to the Sautobi seat. Hiruzen then finally presented his gift.

"Naruto, to you I present a scroll on nearly all the Jutsu I have learned in my Shinobi career, including the Shadow Clone Jutsu," everyone present gasped, even Theresa and the council were surprised at this. Sarutobi handed Naruto a moderately large scroll and a smaller scroll as well. "I also have the last will and testaments of both your parents and their final goodbyes to you in a letter. I am sorry you did not receive them sooner and found out about them the way you did. The rest of what your parents left you has been moved to the Namikaze compound in a secure vault that only you, or the Hokage, can open. Their accounts however, will remain frozen until you and I can go to the bank and place them in a _secure_ account along with the rest of your reparations. He sneered and looked at the civilian council when he mentioned secure as he and the shinobi clan heads were aware of them stealing small funds from the accounts over the past six years; using the excuse of Naruto needing to pay "clan taxes" and "living expenses" to the village orphanage that kicked him out 3 years prior and the upkeep of his future compound. Sarutobi had no intention of them getting one penny of Naruto's money.

Naruto leapt at his adopted grandfather and hugged him saying in a quiet voice. "Thank you Oji-chan, to know who my family was and how my parents felt, means the world to me, thank you." Sarutobi pat the boy on the back and put him back down on the ground. Sarutobi returned to the podium and informed the village that the announcement was over and for them to return to their daily routine and business.

Before any of the council left, Naruto asked for them and their families to come to his compound for dinner. The civilian council, save Homura and Danzo, outright refused. Homura informed Naruto that he unfortunately had to deal with some important Shinobi matters and that any other time he would most certainly attend in the future. Danzo said he could remain for the meal, but would leave there after. The Shinobi council, save Fugaku, all wished to come but had prior business or family reasons that they could not. Shibi had to prepare for his son's, Shino, hive insertion tomorrow and that he and his family would gladly accept the next invitation. Choza said that he and the family would be working overtime at the Akimichi BBQ today, because of all the celebrations. Fugaku informed Naruto that his son Sasuke required training and that it couldn't wait. Itachi however, who was one of the Anbu present, accepted in his father's stead. Kakashi, along with several other Anbu, also accepted. Inoichi and Shikaku unfortunately informed Naruto that their wives were still shaky towards Naruto and it would require time. Naruto, of course, understood and didn't hold it against them. Tsume said that her family was somewhat the same and they needed more time to get over the hatred; she even admitted to being a little hostile towards Naruto for her husband's death. Naruto understood and apologised for her loss and hoped that their clans could recover their severed friendship and respect. Hiashi agreed to come to dinner as well and even requested remaining the night, on account that his wife, Hitomi, needed a day or so away from the politics of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto accepted and also informed they were welcome anytime, being future in laws and all. Hiruzen and Asuma also accepted. During this small exchange of words, Fugaku Uchiha was speaking to two civilians in the crowd.

"Did they receive the messages," the clan head asked?

"Yes, if all goes well tonight is when they will strike," a short man in a yukata informed Fugaku.

"Be sure to tell them that the Hyuuga head family, and copy ninja may be staying the night."

"All the better, but how will they breach the barrier," a bald beggar asked?

"You leave that to me. You just play your parts and we'll play ours; and remember, once it starts you have less than a half hour before outside forces will interfere including mine."

"What do you gain from this Uchiha," the short one asked?

"Revenge, power, and, hopefully, future alliances once I bury that old monkey."

"And if it fails," the beggar also asked?

"Then Konoha gains a bit of fame and I have to commit the deed myself at a later date. It's not that much of loss on my part and since your benefactors have nothing to do with this; then it has no effect to them either," both civilians nodded.

"Very well we shall begin the operation at midnight. Make sure your men our ready," the beggar stated to the Uchiha.

"You can count on it," he smirked and watched both civilians disappear in the crowd."_Soon I will have the strongest clan in the world. Bid this world farewell Namikaze, because come dawn you will be six feet under like your fool of a father, your scroll mine, and your bitch and her mother simple baby factories. And you Sarutobi will suffer knowing you could've prevented it, but wanted to believe I could be persuaded into a more peaceful solution. Damn monkey will pay for his arrogance. I hope you're watching Minato, because, like Sarutobi, you could've prevented this, but foolishly gave your own life for this hypocrite village._ Fugaku chuckled inwardly as he walked back to his compound.

**Later that evening...**

Naruto ran towards the main entrance to the compound with Jasper tailing behind him with a pair of black gloves in his hands.

"Master Naruto wait; you forgot your gloves," he yelled as he managed to grab the boys collar. Naruto was wearing a black prince's outfit with the secondary colour being orange. "One thing you will learn young master is that etiquette is universal especially in politics and nobility. He bent down to Naruto's level and helped tighten his collar and fix his somewhat unruly hair. His hair had grown over the six years and was now long enough to be put into a ponytail that hung just past his shoulders. His hair was combed back and very slick. There were however, several little antennae that kept sticking up. Now remember Naruto greet the guest equally and with respect, but ensure you give some special attention to Lady Hinata as she is your fiancée. Act like a total gentleman and be more sensitive and subtle when inquiring about certain things. Also, complement each woman and, again, give Hinata that extra attention when you do the same. Show respect and professionalism to the men since, most likely, you will be discussing important matters about your future and the Heroes. Jasper stood up and patted himself down. Now why don't you go to the fireplace with Swift and you can both share stories while I let the guests in. Naruto pouted and walked to the living room. Jasper walked to the door, cleared his throat, straightened up, and finally opened the door. Welcome please come in. He directed his hand in as he bowed.

The ones to enter were Itachi Uchiha and a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, long canine teeth, tan skin, and two red, spear like, tattoos on either cheek. Itachi was wearing a black male kimono, with a red sash to tie together. The kimono had an Uchiha fan on the back. The girl was wearing a dark purple one piece dress that had a slender, yet loose, skirt that stopped at the shin area. The arms stopped at the shoulders and were slightly frilly.

"And who is this lovely young lady," Jasper inquired?

"Hana Inuzaka Jasper-san, heir to the Inuzaka clan, and Anbu trainee," she said as she bowed. "Itachi-sempai was kind enough to invite me. Jasper looked at Itachi with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Itachi averted his eyes and pinked in the cheeks.

"The young master is by the fire with Major Swift," Jasper directed the two guests towards the area. Over a period of an hour many of the guests arrived which included Hayate and Yugao, Danzo, Jiraya, and Hiruzen and Asuma Sarutobi. The only ones remaining were the Hyuugas and Kakashi. The group was sitting and listening to one of Swift's tales when someone knocked on the door. Jasper was about to go open it, but Naruto stopped him and said he should do it. Naruto walked up to the door and opened it. In front of him was Hiashi Hyuuga in his usual attire, and his wife Hitomi in a white Kimono and carrying a bundle in her arms. Her hair was the same colour as Hinata's, but was longer and wrapped in a bun with chopsticks holding it in place.

"Hiashi-sama, it is a pleasure to see you," Naruto extended his hand and shook Hiashi's. He looked towards Hitomi. "And this beautiful young lady must be your wife Hitomi-sama. Naruto bowed to his waist with one hand behind his back and another waving outwards. Hitomi blushed slightly.

"Hiashi, you never told me Naruto-kun was so handsome and such a gentleman," she teased the young boy. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Hiashi smirked.

"Yes just like his father, a complete lady killer and he doesn't even try," Hiashi put his hand under his chin as if remembering something. Both decided to move and reveal Hinata behind them. Naruto turned beet red when he saw her. Her hair was still in the hime style, she was wearing a lavender kimono with an indigo sash. The kimono itself seemed to sparkle magnificently in the moonlight.

"Y-y-yo-you look be-bea-beautiful Hi-hinata-hime," Naruto inwardly shook himself from his stupor and kissed the back of her hand, never once looking away from her eyes. Hinata turned completely red.

"_Oh Kami he thinks I'm beautiful. He called me hime, he kissed my hand; please don't let this be a dream,_" Hinata thought to herself.

"I have a gift for you Hinata-hime," Naruto put his hand behind his back and suddenly he swooped a bouquet of flowers in front of her. The flowers were tiger lilies, but what surprised everyone was that they were lavender.

"Naruto, where did you get those," Hiashi asked quite shocked?

"I don't know how they turned lavender, but as to where I found them; that is a secret that I'll only tell Hina-hime someday," Naruto answered. Naruto took one of the flowers and placed it in Hinata's hair just above her left ear. "It suits you hime. I might just have to do this every day. Hinata began to eject steam from her ears.

All those present only thought one thing. "_Oh yeah, definitely Minato's son,_" Jiraya began to write notes down for his next book.

Hinata managed to finally crack from her stupor. "Th-tha-thank y-y-yo-you Nar-nar-nauto-kun, m-m-m-my Hero," Hinata said and then kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto blushed and nearly lost his balance from the kiss. Minato in the shinigami's stomach was doing an arm pump for his son's smooth moves. Kushina in heaven was shrieking "Kawaii". Naruto was about to lead them to the living room when another knock came from the door.

"Ah, that must be Kakashi-ni," Naruto opened the door and sure enough, there was the silver haired and masked Cyclops in a grey yukata. "Ah, Kakashi-nisan good to see you and who is-AHHHHHHH CRAZY SNAKE LADY! Naruto screamed and ran into the living room and hid under the table in the foetal position. Everyone was dumbfounded, except for Anko who was rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Hinata approached Naruto and tried to comfort.

"N-n-naruto-kun whats wr-wrong," she stuttered? Naruto just simply sat there complete terror in his eyes.

"Don't let the snakes hug you, there slimy and crush you," he said to no one in particular rocking back and forth. Everyone looked at Anko.

"Hehe, yeah I may have said I wanted to hug the gaki and then used a boa constrictor on him," she rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Anko," Kakashi groaned. "When was this?

"When he was three I think."

"Why," Hinata lightly shrieked!

"The gaki kept following me around and asking why people were treating me like they treated him, and what I did so he knew what he did wrong. He wouldn't leave me alone for two weeks so I decided to scare him a little. I didn't know he was Minato's kid or, for that matter, had the Kyuubi stuck in him."

"No wonder Naruto didn't come out his hidey hole for a week; you traumatized the poor boy," Hiruzen said taking a long poof from his pipe; he was too old for this shit. Hitomi handed little Hanabi to Hiashi and the bent down to look at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, its ok no one is going to hurt you," Hitomi whispered sweetly. He looked at her sceptically.

"No snakes," he asked?

"No snakes."

"No Kunai," they all looked at Anko again.

"Hey I didn't go that far," she raised her hands defensively. Hitomi returned to consoling the boy.

"No kunai."

"No poison, senbons, fire jutsu, earth jutsu, swords, shuriken, clubs, boards with nails, Molotov's, explosive tags, fists, kicking, biting, hot water, cash registers, canes, shoes, needles, scalpels, genjutsu, taijutsu, rope, pitchforks, big dogs, rocks, and other objects that escape me at the moment?"

Hitomi just sat their stunned. The only expression on her face was her fully open eyes. She looked at Sarutobi.

"What in Kami's name has this boy been through for three years," Hitomi voice clearly indicated anger.

"Four," Naruto corrected her. Hitomi turned blood red in the face.

"I've never seen Naruto like this before, even after a near death experience he was perfectly fine," Sarutobi explained.

"NEAR DEATH," half those present shrieked!

"Hokage-sama what do you mean near death experience and why does it sound like there was more than one," Hana asked clearly shocked?

"What I want to know is why a little boy was being attacked in the first place," Hitomi growled.

"Isn't it obvious Hitomi-sama," Danzo stated having returned to his neutral state. Hitomi looked at him. "It's because he is the Kyuubi Jinchurikki. There are many arrogant fools from the family's of all those present who have attempted to eliminate the child out of revenge. The villagers themselves have even attempted such crimes while the police are "looking the other way" or when ninja are "just out of earshot". They didn't see it or hear it, it never happened; especially when the boy can't even go to the police station to file charges since he is always thrown out or attacked on sight. The Hokage can't do anything, both, since there is no proof and it's the words of shinobi over the boy's. Then add to the fact that the civilian council, myself excluded, has the ruling authority when it comes to charges against civilians. They always vote against the charges, but vote in favour when it's against the boy. He has, more than once, spent an evening in a cell for "assault and unruly behaviour", and yet it was in self defense. The facts are, Lady Hitomi that Namikaze-sama was, and may still be, a pariah of the village, a scape goat. The only reason he is alive is because of the shinobi council, the Hokages influence, the Anbu trying to secretly guard him, and the Kyuubi itself for its healing abilities.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Danzo," said a voice entering the room. They all turned to see Theresa walking into the room. Hitomi and Hiashi immediately bowed. "Oh come now you two this is a gathering, not a political discussion; at least not yet. What Danzo said is indeed correct Hitomi, albeit sugar coated and dumbed down but accurate none the less. Hitomi was shivering in anger and turned to her husband.

"You knew didn't you," Hitomi stated. Hiashi sighed.

"The Elders threatened to overrule my authority and place the seal on all of our family if I showed any favouritism towards him," he answered.

"Then why now," she scowled?

"Because I can overrule them," Theresa answered. "I am the founder of the clan and creator of the Byakugan. My word, in the clan, is law; which is why your family is even here and add, to the fact, that Hinata is the next Seeress and your family is nigh untouchable to the elders. During the conversation Hinata had crawled under the table and began hugging Naruto and rocking him back and forth in her arms whispering soothing and comforting words with small tears in her eyes. Only after the small conversation had the group noticed the two under the table. Hitomi managed to pull them from under the table and get them back on their feet. Naruto dusted himself off and returned to his normal self.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," Naruto apologised. Naruto walked over to Anko and bowed. "Miss Anko I humbly apologise for my earlier actions; it was highly rude and inappropriate of me. Anko just felt worse. The boy was apologising to her for calling her a snake lady and having a traumatic break down because of what SHE, somewhat, did.

"Hey common gaki lighten up; I should be apologising to you for all the crap I made you remember," Anko said. "But seriously kid I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you; you were just looking for answers and maybe a friend. I should know better than anyone, except you, what it's like to be ostracised and alone. So let me make it up to you, friends? She held her hand out to him and he took it and shook her hand.

"Friends."

"You got yourself a keeper her girl; don't let him go or someone will steal him," Anko yelled over to Hinata. The young girl just blushed and twiddled her index fingers. After that small moment of drama, the guests were led towards the main dining hall. The meal wasn't a grand banquet, but it wasn't just ramen in a cup or dango. It was a delectable meal that everyone enjoyed significantly. After the meal, Danzo was about to depart, but Jasper entered the room with a note addressed to him via messenger pigeon; Danzo looked at the note and quirked an eyebrow after reading the message.

"What is it Danzo," Sarutobi asked?

"It seems that all my appointments for this evening and tomorrow morning have been cancelled," Danzo answered. "And during our visit, someone broke into my home. The Uchiha police have requested I remain here for the night for my own safety. Sarutobi noticed Danzo seemed pretty miffed about the message; so it wasn't some sort of ruse. Danzo handed the Sandaime the note, and he read over it. The note was signed by Fugaku and indicated everything Danzo had said. Sarutobi didn't like it. Who would be stupid enough to break into Danzo's home? It was filled with security and Ne bodyguards that Danzo kept around. Then there were the appointments. Most of the appointments were political meetings with nobles on trade deals with Konoha, and even one of the Daimyo's advisors. An advisor of that calibre didn't just cancel out of the blue. Sarutobi knew Danzo had nothing to do with it, because he could tell Danzo was angry. Whenever he lied about something like this he always remained neutral and even sometimes smug. Danzo was hiding it, but Sarutobi knew when Danzo was actually angry and boy was it coming off in waves. Jasper actually had to step a few feet back since he could feel the enraged aura surrounding Danzo. Naruto, deciding to break the ice, invited Danzo to remain here until it was safe to return. Sarutobi nearly snapped his neck from whiplash.

"Why thank you Namikaze-sama, it would be an honour," Danzo stated gratefully, at least thats what it appeared. Naruto then informed all his guests that they were welcome to stay the night and enjoy the gathering. All his guests, of course, accepted. Hiashi let out a small gruff and his wife nodded. She turned to Jasper.

"Jasper-san is, there any chance me and Hinata can get a tour of the compound," she asked? Jasper smiled.

"Why of course Lady Hitomi, I would love to do so. Miss Anko, Lady Hana, Miss Yugao, Mr. Hayate; would you like to join as well," Jasper asked? Hiruzen gave them a universal look that said "thats an order" and so they accepted. After the small group left Hiruzen took a long whiff from his pipe.

"Naruto we need to discuss your Hero status, and the possibility of you being Hokage someday," Sarutobi said. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "As a hero, your job is to help and protect the people, but you won't have any actual rank. As a shinobi, you will advance in skills and jutsu, but the protocols and rules will be counterproductive to your responsibilities as a hero. A hero has free reign on what he does so long as it doesn't endanger Konoha as a whole. You and Hinata would only answer directly to me, but becoming Hokage would be nigh impossible. A shinobi has access to all the libraries, teachers and superiors to help them train and become phenomenal shinobi. However, you will be restricted and will have to deal with council often since most have it out for you; one breach in the rules and they will, somehow, remove you from the shinobi ranks, even with Theresa's conditions. You will, however, have a sure shot at becoming Hokage someday. Naruto gave a thoughtful look. The poor boy had no idea how to go about this; it was too big a decision to simply make. Jiraya decide to speak.

"Sensei, why not make them Sanin when their training as heroes is complete," Jiraya suggested.

"It could work. A minor hero is equal to high jounin in both strength and strategy after their intial training, but both would at least need to be genin to receive such a promotion," Sarutobi stated. Hiashi nodded in agreement.

"If both were to become genin then they could be made Sanin since rank has nothing to do with such a title," Hiashi added.

"The council would never allow it Hiruzen and you know it," Danzo interjected.

"Danzo's right dad, even if both kids were twice your strength, the council would still forbid anything short of Naruto being a kage to promote him to Sanin," Asuma added. Sarutobi and Jiraya smirked.

"You forget that not even I gave my students such titles," Sarutobi explained. "It was Hanzo the Salamander who bestowed such titles on my young pupils. Only a kage or a village chief can have a say in the promotion to a Sanin. That is the way it has always been. Besides this will allow both children to study under Jiraya, without the confines and rules of the village, in their shinobi skills. Jiraya nodded in agreement.

"If I could find Tsunade, Hinata could become a medic that even Tsunade could only dream of becoming," Jiraya said. "With her Byakugan, she could easily see the extent of injuries far beyond Tsunade's capabilities. Danzo, ironically, found this to be an actually good and benefitting idea; not just the village, but even him. My only concern is Itachi's position in all this. Everyone turned to Itachi and Naruto couldn't help but be more confused.

"What does Itachi-san have to do with me," Naruto asked?

"Naruto this is a secret not even the other Uchiha know; so you must remain silent about it, understood," Sarutobi stated. Naruto nodded. "Itachi is a minor hero, or more precise, a descendant of one of the three legendary minor heroes that defeated Lucien Fairfax. We believe it is from his mother's side since no hero has ever been with an Uchiha; and his mother, Mikoto, is not an Uchiha by birth. In fact, we believe he is descended from Reaver since Itachi has always had a knack when it came to speed, stealth and marksmanship; even amongst his fellow shinobi. The other two have not been accounted for, but we do know they reside in other hidden villages.

"So Itachi-san is actually a hero like me but didn't sign the scroll or become one; why not," Naruto asked quite calmly?

"It was the perfect excuse for my father to get what he wanted, and the Uchiha would have a trump card for when they tried something," Itachi answered. Naruto was even more confused.

"Try what, like a takeover or something?"

"Precisely Naruto-kun; the Uchiha have been planning for years now, we just don't have sufficient proof to eliminate them."

"It must be hard to know your whole family is the enemy."

"It is, but my loyalties always have, and will, lie with Konoha, the Sandaime, and your father; never with the Uchiha."

"What will you do?"

"I have attempted more diplomacy with Fugaku, but it only seems to be getting less effective. I sadly believe it is only a matter of time," Sarutobi told them somberly. Danzo nodded along with the others present.

"When the time comes we WILL end the Uchiha, with the exception of those we know are absolutely innocent, and halt this petty conflict before it starts," Danzo explained. Naruto nodded, he knew all too well that the many came before the few; even the Uchiha.

"Enough of this business; back to the matter of Naruto and his career as a hero," Theresa said.

"Yes of course, Naruto if you become a Sanin you will be given freedom from the village and be able to act as you see fit so long as it does not endanger the village," Sarutobi began. "You could freely roam the nations; at first with Jiraya, but eventually on your own and with Hinata. This will also allow you to locate the other two minor heroes that are out there. Naruto nodded his head understanding. Danzo decided to add his two cents.

"There is a good chance that you could ensure the complete safety of the village by recruiting these heroes, along with any followers; if you did this no one, not even Orichimaru and Iwa combined, would be stupid enough to attack us. You would ensure Konoha's complete survival for decades and even centuries to come."

"Having ensured the complete safety of the village, and being hero/sanin would look good on a resume to becoming Hokage," Kakashi added. "Such an action could even create strong and permanent alliances with the smaller and greater nations. The only problem is that this idea is a double edged sword. Danzo and Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"The gaki is right," Jiraya stated. "Naruto running free with the Hyuuga heiress could bring trouble; and finding and recruiting the other heroes could cause international conflicts from the other four villages and their respected Daimyo's. Konoha would be seen as a power house and many nations would consider that an enormous threat to their benefits and even their sovereignty; if we are to powerful, people will consider us a future threat that needs to be put down before they become a serious problem. That's why I believe that they should remain with me until I say otherwise, regardless of their skills and rank.

"What of their hero training," Itachi asked?

"The only actual training they will need is the intial training," Theresa explained. "After that the training is done through hands on experience; like quests and travelling. I believe both children becoming Sanin is an excellent idea. They will be able to study as Shinobi and still complete quests and other missions as heroes.

They would've continued, but the door to the dining room opened and the other guests entered. Naruto said that the arrangement could be discussed at a later date. They all agreed and decided to return to the living room while Jasper and the girls prepared their rooms. While they waited, Hitomi asked Naruto about his little freak out earlier. Naruto stated that because the snake truly frightened him, he now associates all his fears and traumatic incidents with snakes. He now, essentially, had a phobia. Jiraya, Anko, and Sarutobi couldn't help but feel sympathetic, since their troubles associated with a certain snake. Jasper then returned to inform them that the rooms were ready. Jasper led each guest(s) to their respective rooms until only Naruto, the Hyuugas, and Hiruzen remained. Jasper opened a room that was used for political families. It contained a king size double bed, a cradle at the foot of the bed and a private bathroom with shower and changing table for the baby. Unfortunately, while this was happening Hinata got curious and noticed the room across from her parents. She opened the door and saw an enormous room. The bed could fit five adults in it; there was a bathroom that had a bath and shower. The room had photos of people and at the head of the bed was a large frame but with no painting. Then she saw a door that was closed. She was about to approach it, but stopped when someone addressed her.

"Ah, Lady Hinata I see you found the master bedroom," Jasper chuckled. Hinata yipped and bowed her head repeatedly in apology. Hitomi also noticed the missing painting.

"Jasper why is there no painting," Hitomi asked? Hiruzen and Jasper gave sombre looks.

"They were going to have a family painting after Naruto's birth, but they were never able to; as you already know," Jasper answered. Naruto looked a little sad, but then noticed the closed door. He approached it and opened the door. "NO! Young Master I don't think-. He was too late. Naruto gasped when he opened the door. Inside the room was a red crib with an ornament toy above the crib. The ornament had a gama, kitsune, a konoha symbol, and both his clan symbols on the other to strings. There was a shelf with three plushies and books. The plushies were a green gama, a red kit, and a white slug with a blue stripe on its back. On a shelf next to the crib was a series of pictures. One was of a blonde man, which looked like Naruto, holding a beautiful, pregnant, redheaded woman by the waist with the Namikaze jumbo grin on his face. The other photo frame was empty. Another had the two adults from before, but they were in wedding garb. Next to the man were Jiraya, Swift, and a man that looked like a dried up mummy wrapped in blue bandages and wearing a fur cloak. Standing beside the woman were a blonde, big breasted lady, Hitomi, and a woman with black hair, pale skin, and a blue kimono that had the Uchiha fan on it. The Sandaime was in between the two performing the service.

Naruto couldn't take it and broke down in front of everyone. Hitomi wrapped him in a hug and shushed him and told him it was okay. Hiruzen was using all his composure not to break down right there as well. The room reminded him of his failures with Naruto and his promise to his parents. Hinata joined the hug with her mother and started to sob lightly. Hiashi was secretly thanking Kami for his wonderful family while looking at his newborn daughter. After a few minutes Naruto dried his tears. Hitomi smiled at him.

"It's ok Naruto," she said comforting the boy. "Kushina and Minato are the reason me and Hiashi-kun are together. Your Mother was a wonderful friend; the sister I never had. Your mother, Tsunade, Mikoto Uchiha, and I were the group that was inseparable and so close; we were a real family. I hope you can forgive me for not being a surrogate mother to you. Naruto hugged the woman again.

"You still can be," Naruto suggested as they embraced. Hitomi squeezed harder and let some tears fall.

"Naruto, how can a boy, who was mistreated like you, be such a sweet and forgiving boy," Hitomi chuckled with more tears in her eyes.

"It's hereditary," Hiruzen interjected. Hitomi giggled along with Hiashi.

"The boy has Minato's heart, Kushina's mind, and twice the will and determination of either," Hiashi added. Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"Not to ruin the moment, but I think we all need our rest," everyone nodded in agreement. The group was about to leave, but Hitomi noticed Hinata wasn't moving. Hinata blushed and twiddled her index fingers.

"Um k-k-k-kaa-san, co-could I stay w-w-with Na-na-naruto-ku-kun tonight," the small girl asked? Hitomi smiled and looked at Hiashi, who was about to protest; until he saw his wife give him a _very sweet_ and_ kind_ smile. Goddamn she can be scary.

"Well Hinata I see no problem if Naruto doesn't," said Hitomi. Naruto practically bounced all over the room in excitement. "But I think you should change with us first before you slip in with Naruto. Hinata nodded and went with her family while both children changed. Before that however, both children summoned 40 or so of their guards each; due to the amount of VIPs within the building. Naruto also summoned Reaper and Hinata summoned Reaver and the Guild Master.

Naruto changed into his typical white shirt and orange shorts combo for bed. When Hinata returned to the room, she was wearing sky blue fleece pj bottoms and top with long sleeves. Before Naruto went to bed he went into the nursery and grabbed the kit and gama plushie. Hinata took the kit plushie and gave it a loving squeeze, and Naruto did the same with his plushie. Naruto and Hinata cuddled together as they held onto their plushies. Neither child noticed the door creaking open to allow entrance to a young kit that curled up just beneath both children. Hitomi and Hiashi smiled as they saw the phantoms of two old friends in place of both children.

"Just like Minato and Kushina-chan," Hitomi whispered.

"No," Hiashi said, earning a confused look from his wife. "Just like Naruto and Hinata. Hiashi smiled and received a peck on the cheek from his wife as both returned to their room and went to bed.

"_Dumb gaki should've stayed out of it; *sigh* those Iwa nin are gonna be pissed..."_

"_**Hero, it's been so long; how's your sister doing these days?**__"_

"_HITOMI, KIDS; HIT THE DECK!"_

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen! Jack! Is! BACK!**__"_

"_Dam you Namikaze; rest assured I WILL destroy you and all you hold dear!"_

"_*cough* I-it...seems I*cough* defied my...*cough*fate ...as well."_

"_I cannot do it alone. Please Naruto, help me save the village and the nation."_

"_Yo Yo, you may have your skills, but that just means it's my better kill."_

"_This world will submit to me and a new empire shall rise in my name."_

"_**I WILL CONSUME AAAALLLLLLLLL!"**_

Hinata shot up from the bed sweating and too frightened to actually scream. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw a worried Naruto.

"Hina-hime, are you ok," he asked concern clearly present? Hinata nodded, as she calmed her breathing.

"It was just a nightmare Naruto-kun," she responded, her hands still shaking. "Naruto?

"Yeah."

"C-can I lay on y-y-yo-your ch-ch-chest," she stuttered with a huge blush on her person. Naruto lightly blushed.

"Sure, if it helps," Hinata layed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her. Hinata smiled as she felt his heart beat.

"Your heart is so soothing; it makes me feel safe and secure," Hinata sighed. "Naruto. He looked at her. You truly are my hero. Naruto smiled and lightly flicked some hair out of her face.

"I always will be your hero hime."


End file.
